


Brothers are Made

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Foster Care, Hurt, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, Whump, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, angsty, cry, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo are honorary brothers living in an orphanage that’s going under budget. When Wilbur is called to speak alone with the mean headmistress of the children’s home and a genuinely nice man named Philza Minecraft about adoption for the group of boys, assumptions are made and it goes horribly wrong.In other words: suuuuper angsty, and basically just rly cute sbi family moments with protective brothers and all that jazz :D
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No romantic they brothers haha, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 537





	Brothers are Made

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at literally 6 am and didn't;t read through it so sorry if it is worded weird
> 
> Also wil and techno are like 15-16 and Tommy and tubbo ate 11-12

_ Neither Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, nor Tubbo were brothers by birth. Many did not know that. The boys in the orphanage were seen as a coherent unit, as a family. It would take an outsider’s perspective to see them as individuals. And this is precisely what would split them apart. _

  
  


Mrs. Mulaney sits on the marmalade loveseat across from Wilbur. Next to her sits a man that Mrs. Mulaney had just introduced whose name Wilbur had promptly forgotten. The man seemed nice, which Wilbur would admit is a terrible descriptor of physical appearance, but it made sense to him. The man didn’t have the look of lust in his eyes or the posture of a strict minister or anything in between. (Wilbur had had his own experiences with men like that before, and now feels as though he has a radar for determining crazy and cruelty). 

He had been distracted, and that’s why he had forgotten the name.

They had pulled him out of lunch. His brothers had cracked grins at him and made ‘oo-ing’ sounds when he was told to go to the office of the building. But as Wilbur stood and turned, his peripheral vision caught the drop in smiles from his brothers. Teasing turned into fear, anxiety.

“Whatever I’m being told off for, please make it quick. I would like to go back to lunch and to the other kids.” Wilbur says sternly. 

The man next to Mrs. Mulaney chuckles, and Wilbur feels the corners of his lips yearn to tug upwards. The man just seemed so real, you know. Genuine laughter, not forced, no pity, not mocking. Just carefree amused laughter.

Mrs. Mulaney smiles. Will can’t help but notice her smile doesn’t extend through her body into her eyes in the way the man’s next to her did.

“Wilbur, you’re not being told off. You haven’t done anything wrong. As I was saying, Mr. Minecr-” 

“Phil’s fine, thanks” 

_ So that’s his name.  _

“Mr. Phil has a very important question to ask you. It’s about you and your friends here.” 

The way Mrs. Mulaney said  _ friends _ , as if his brothers were simply some acquaintances to him, scratched an angry mark in the back of Wilbur’s mind.

Wilbur is tall. The tallest boy in the children’s home, yet certainly not the oldest. Not even the oldest in his patchwork family, as his sarcastic pink haired brother Techno was a few months older than him. He determines that his height is why he is sitting in the cold office of Mrs. Mulaney at the moment, his lengthy arms wrapped around the pit in his stomach, his back against a hard wooden chair. 

Height is associated with age, with maturity. Not that Will feels it should be that way, it is just how many adults feel. How Mrs. Mulaney feels, apparently.

And now, it is this maturity that leads to Wilbur being asked the defining questions for his family.

Wilbur looks up. Phil looks at him, square in the face, and Wilbur does not feel any urge to look away or flinch back at him as he would with many other men in his life. 

“Wilbur. Phil wants to adopt your little “family.” Mrs. Mulaney says after a few moments of silence.

Wilbur felt his jaw drop below the wooden chair. His eyes lit up.

Adopt him. The nice man, Phil, wanted to adopt them all. Wibur could hardly believe what he was hearing.

It is incredibly hard for teenage boys to be adopted, especially in their area, and especially harder for them to get to stay together with the ones they love. 

Stay together. Family. Adopted by Mr. Phil who seems to be happy and genuine and everything Wilbur would want in a father.

Wilbur could help but divulge into previous daydreams of getting adopted, of getting their own clothes, their own food. To get to go to school. To live. Wilbur nearly cried.

Wilbur looks down at his shaky hands before he begins rambling. 

“T-thank you. Seriously, thank you so mu-much Mr. Phil I promise y-you won’t regret it and I c-can’t wait to live with you and stay with all of my brothers and-”

Then Wilbur looks up, expecting to see the once again joyful look on his soon to be adoptive-father’s face.

And he knows instantly that something is wrong. Wilbur watches as something dark flashes over Phil’s eyes. He looks… sad? Dare he say… guilty?

“Wilbur… my dear boy. You have mistaken me.” Mrs. Mulaney says darkly. She paused, for dramatic effect, drawing out the dread in Wilbur’s throat exponentially. 

It was like she was enjoying telling Wilbur what she was about to tell him, that it brought her dark and twisted pleasure.

“I said that Phil wants to adopt your  _ family, _ not you. Just your brothers. Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo.”

Wilbur couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Phil? Why, Phil? He had just met the man, surely he couldn’t have fucked things up already.

_ Did I do something wrong? _

Phil looks uncomfortable. His foot was tapping against the cold tile rapidly and loud enough for a consistent thumping to echo through the room.

“Look, Wilbur. I’m so sorry. It’s just I don’t have enough room for all four of you and Ms. Mulaney says you are the most responsible and-”

Surprisingly, Phil cut himself off. He looked at the child before him as guilt began to drown the butterflies in his stomach, causing him to start to feel numb.  _ The poor boy had been so excited. I’m such a horrible person. And now I’m taking him away from his brother’s too after leading him into thinking he’s being adopted?  _ Phil’s thoughts cut back to Mrs. Mulaney telling him that adopting three of them is way better than none as at least three of them would be fed better. It was widely known that the orphanage that was Wilbur and his family’s current residence was going under. They needed more money, or less kids, or something. 

Phil waited for Wilbur’s response, as did Mrs. Mulaney. They expected screaming, crying, throwing stuff. Mrs. Mulaney probably was looking forward to a response of that kind.

And instead, in an attempt to be the responsible person people expected Wilbur to be, he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked straight up at the two adults on the yellow couch. He made his choice for his family. 

“I understand, Mr. Phil. Thank you for adopting my brothers. You will love them, they are good people.”

Wilbur knew his brothers would be sad and angry that he would be split from them. And he knew that missing the three of them would destroy him inside. His brothers are his life. However, Wilbur felt that it wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth it. If not having him meant warm clothes and enough food at the table, even though it did not mean that for himself, then it was more than enough for him. It really wasn’t a hard decision to make. He simply just was not worth it.

Before anything else could be said, Wilbur continued. 

“Please, Phil. Don’t give up on them. They might be little brats at first but they just aren’t experienced in actually living in one home for long periods of time. And they will be upset at first that I won’t be with them. But trust me, they’ll get over it soon. They’ll realize that this is the correct decision, that they don’t need me. And that’s because they’ll have you. I know you are a good person and will be good for them. I just beg that you give them a chance.” 

The adults looked shell shocked. Phil, the poor man, was a moment away from crying. 

_ I can’t believe this kid believes his brothers will just get over this, over not being with him. And that he feels he is not worth being protected like the rest of them. I want to keep them together, I can’t- _

Phil’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door whining inward on its hinges. 

In walks three boys. Phil and Wilbur’s hearts drop in unison from different places in the room. Wilbur’s Brothers.

The boys shuffle in awkwardly before spotting their fourth brother and instantly flocking by his side and around his chair.

Mrs. Mulaney thanks the boys for coming at her invitation before quickly introducing them to Phil. They look at each other and then to Wilbur. They don’t really seem to care about anyone else in the room.

Phil was looking at Wilbur as well. The boy looked rattled, anxious. His eyes were hazy and were focused on a random object in the room that Phil couldn’t pinpoint. 

The pink haired boy gently lays a sinewy hand on the shoulder of his younger brother. He looks concerned, as do the two youngest boys. Wilbur doesn’t move, or even acknowledge that he felt the hand.

“Well, Wilbur. I think it’s time you explain everything to your so-called family.” Mrs. Mulaney says maniacally. 

_ What kind of person would make a child explain this situation that they are clearly freaking out over to this people it directly affects?  _ Phil wanted to vomit.

Wilbur doesn’t move. It was like he was dead. 

“Wilbur?” a voice asks louder. It came from the 11 year old,  _ Tommy,  _ Phil’s brain supplies.

Wilbur’s head snaps up to the voice. And without hesitation, he begins to explain in the calmest and kindest way possible everything that had just unfurled.

Of course, while the explanation was carefully constructed and was made in an attempt to be positive, the reactions were not.

“WHAT? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” Tommy screeches as he faces Phil. “YOU WANT TO TAKE US AWAY FROM WILBUR? HE’S OUR BROTHER!”

“Guys, seriously. This is what’s best for you-” Wilbur tries to say before he is quickly interrupted by the pink haired boy. Techno _. _

“But what about YOU Wilbur? What about what’s best for you?” He says angrily, but it is clear to everyone in the room that his voice is laced with more despair and sorrow than anger.

“But, I need to protect you guys. Techno, you deserve a better life than this. You deserve to go to school. And I need to protect Tommy and Tubbo, they’re my little brothers. And-”   
  
“YOU’RE MY LITTLE BROTHER TOO, WILBUR. I NEED TO PROTECT YOU AS WELL! DON’T GO AND ACT LIKE YOU NEED TO DO THIS WHEN I’M THE OLDEST AND”

Suddenly, for the first time since entering the office, Tubbo speaks. He looks at Phil.

“Does it have to be Wilbur, Mr. Phil? You should just leave me here instead of him.” Tubbo says softly.

It wasn’t surprising to the adults that all three of Tubbo’s brothers began shouting at once.

“NO! TUBBO YOU CAN’T-” 

“LIKE HELL YOU SHOULD-” 

It’s Wilbur’s voice that breaks through the bunch.

“NO, TUBBO! I DESERVE IT I NEED TO BE RESPONSIBLE.” Wilbur took a deep breath before continuing. “Don’t adopt me. Out of everyone here, I matter the least of anyone. And we all know it. There's no point in debating it. Yes, I will be heartbroken leaving you guys. But you will probably be better off without me.” And with that, Wilbur began to cry.

Phil looks at the brothers. Tubbo’s eyes were wide as he sat down on the edge of the seat before burying his head into the crook of Wilbur’s neck. Tommy’s entire body was shaking as he grasped Wil’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Lastly, Techno stood behind the bunch, his left hand entangled in Wilbur’s thick dark hair while looking down at his younger brothers with glassy eyes.

  
“Do you really feel that way, Wil?” Tommy asks quietly.

It’s hard to tell amongst the mass of brothers, but Wilbur nods a shaky head.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t notice. Did we do something to make you feel lesser than you are, to make you feel… unloved?” Tubbo adds.

“I j-just. I don’t deserve you all. I’m not enough.”

Techno shudders. He felt furious. He wanted to kill anyone and anything that was making Wilbur feel that way. But was Wil making himself feel that way? Anyway, Techno was pissed. His baby brother felt like shit and he could not stand for it.

“Wilbur. We love you so much, you know that? We need you in our lives. You are so important.” Techno’s voice comes out crackly. Tubbo and Tommy murmur their agreements with Techno’s statement.

The last thing Phil hears before walking up to the group is Wilbur telling them he loved them too.

As painful as breaking that family moment would be, Phil had made up his mind about something.

“Boys?” He asks in a soothing voice.

“I am so sorry to put all of you through that. When I first heard you weren’t brothers by blood I mistakenly made the assumption that you don’t care as much about each other as you actually do. But that is not the case.”

“Things will have to be tighter, but I think I can adopt all four of you.” Phil says gently.

Four pairs of eyes instantly zone in on him.

“You’re serious?” Tubbo asks optimistically.

Phil nods. “And by tight please don’t think that means I can’t afford enough food and clothes and things for you lot, if you were scared that that’s what I meant.” He adds.

The boys didn’t seem to care about that however. 

“So, just be sure, Wil is coming with us right? None of us will be split up?” Techno asks.

Phil nods.

Grins break out across the room, before Tommy starts shouting “pog” and throwing stuff at his brothers in excitement and Tubbo chases after him and soon the boys are making a mess of the mean ladies office and are acting like how a family should. 

It’s then that Phil knows he’s made the right decision, no matter what happens later on.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a second chapter, with them all living with phil in the future and stuff. Also comments, criticisms, everything is appreciated! Have a good day if you're reading this


End file.
